codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Scyphozoa
.]] "Not so fast, Blubberface!" -Yumi Ishiyama *'Life Points:': Probably infinite, it is destroyed in the episode "The Lake" only grace a program. *'Laser(s):' None *'Height:' 32 feet 8 inches *'Weight:' 55 lbs. The Scyphozoa is a monster designed by X.A.N.A. to steal Aelita's childhood memory when she and her father first came to Lyoko. It serves a number of purposes for X.A.N.A. personally: the predominant two of its tasks are to drain a victim's memory or plant viruses in other warriors and summons Kuromi from sanrio with a melody key and uses the power of the melody key and Kuromi will talk in japanese and show the picture card of My Melody with the pink conducter with the heart on it and talk in japanese again to possess them. Aelita is the creature's prime target. The Scyphozoa originated from the fifth sector, Carthage. It is possible that it was the first monster to come into existence. Unlike normal monsters, who move physically through legs, rolling, or flying, the Scyphozoa can levitate swiftly over gaps and surface-less areas without any visible support. It has no laser weapons; rather, it uses a few of its tentacles to paralyze its foes whilst using the rest to drain its victim's memory or possess them. If it succeeds in the first task, it drops its foe and leaves him or her for dead. Although its main target is Aelita, the Scyphozoa also stole Yumi's Genetic Code so she couldn't rematerialize in Missing Link. The creature also has a habit of surviving any attack thrown at it by the Lyoko warriors. Its Eye is located on a diamond on its head; only its tentacles and head are ever hit though. While the tentacles can be severed, its head never takes any visible damage, although hitting either causes it to release any victim within its grasp. The tentacles can regenerate over time. In The Key, the last episode of the second season, the Scyphozoa succeeded in stealing Aelita's memories (which was revealed in the episode to be the pieces necessary for X.A.N.A. to escape the supercomputer), effectively killing her. Franz Hopper sacrificed himself for his daughter, however, and she regained her memories. Having completed its original purpose in the second season, X.A.N.A. uses the Scyphozoa in the third season to possess Aelita through viral implanting. She is then used to wipe out complete sectors on Lyoko by entering the sector's way tower and entering the code: X.A.N.A.; the sector is then destroyed. Thrice, X.A.N.A. succeeded in using this method: he wiped out the Forest Sector in "Lyoko Minus One"; the Desert Sector in "The Pretender", and the Mountain sector in "Double Trouble". Finally, X.A.N.A. possesses William in the last episode of the season, "Final Round", to destroy Lyoko's core and, effectively, Lyoko itself. The Scyphozoa's role in the fourth season is minor; it still possesses Aelita on occasion; however, it is shown to be capable of draining the NaviSkid's life points with its tentacles and got data from the Skid so the Sharks can have torpedoes. The fourth season also marks the only time the creature is ever destroyed. As the creature attempts to drain the NaviSkid's shields in "The Lake", Aelita recharges the Skid's shields with a burst of power that overloads the Scyphozoa and destroys it. However, like with X.A.N.A's other monsters, it continues to reappear throughout the season. It reappears in "Wrong Exposure" to posses Aelita to make her throw herself in the digital sea. After it is done possesing her, the Scyphozoa is never seen again. Trivia * The Scyphozoa, the Transport Orb and the Manta are the only monsters to have appeared in all 5 sectors of Lyoko. * The Scyphozoa stole data from the Skid in The Lake. * It is rumored that X.A.N.A. has one or two Scyphozoas in existence. It has never been defeated by one of the Lyoko warriors as it has always retreated. A program that Aelita used to send a powerful shield charge to the Skid in "The Lake" was able to defeat the Scyphozoa. When it appeared the second time in Season 4 in the episode "Wrong Exposure", that might've been the second one or the recreation of the first. Because of this, the Scyphozoa may not be immune to Team Lyoko's attacks; it just has so many life points which makes it so it doesn't get defeated. Category: Monsters Category:Monsters in every region